Rememberence
by 59katie
Summary: After a trying time in their lives Walker and Alex spend some time at a remote cabin. In the middle of the night Walker bumps his head on something resulting in him having memory problems. Alex helps her husband recover his memories. M to be on the safe side.


Rememberance

by

59 Katie

Chapter One

Alex woke up in her husband's arms and just laid there looking at Walker remembering just how good the night before had been. But then again every time that had gotten together it had been good. After awhile Alex heard her son Ray starting to fuss so she went and tended to him. Returning to the bedroom Alex got back into bed with her husband who woke up and asked her " Is everything okay ?"

" Yes. Your son just needed his diaper changed. Now go back to sleep. We have a while before we have to get up." Alex told her husband. Pulling her to him Walker said " I will after I get warm."

Smiling Alex questioned her husband " How can I help you get warm? Any ideas?" With a sly smile he answered " Well you can start by kissing me." Alex kissed him and then asked " Is that all it takes to get you warm cowboy?"

" If you're the one kissing me lady." Walker answered as he began kissing his wife back and then removed her nightgown. Alex said " Well since you've now made me cold. I guess that you'd better warm me up also." They then made love.

When Walker got to the office he was yawning so Trivette said " Walker man you look tired."

" Not really. I was up half the night with Alex." Walker replied and then changed the subject by asking " So what's new here?" Picking up some folders Trivette started to go over them with Walker while thinking to himself that Alex and Walker needed some time to themselves to recover from Alex's miscarriage. Later on that day Sydney mentioned to Trivette and Gage that Alex had looked tired and when asked about it said that she had been up half the night. Not realizing that Alex and Walker were okay the three of them arranged for the Walkers to go away together and wouldn't take no for an answer. A reluctant Alex finally agreed to go when her husband told her that he would like nothing better than to spend a nice long weekend with her.

After arriving at the secluded cabin they unpacked and ate a quiet dinner. After they were done doing the dishes Alex turned to Walker and asked him " Well what now? Do you have any ideas about what we should do next?"

Taking his wife by the hand Walker led Alex into the bedroom and removed something from his suitcase. Placing a bottle of scented oil on the nightstand near the bed Walker removed his shirt and as he was laying face down on the bed said to her " I believe that you promised me a massage or two a few years back and you have yet to deliver on that promise."

Picking up the scented oil Alex said as she neared the bed and then opened the bottle " That was a long time ago and we never did take that trip I was trying to talk you into."

" Maybe but I still want that massage that you promised me. That is if you're any good at it. Are you Alex?" Walker teased her.

" Well cowboy, just lay there and find out. But if I'm good at it you have to thank me. You understand that ?" Alex told him and then massaged Walker's back for him. When she was done doing that Alex told her husband " Roll over I want to massage the front of you too." After he had rolled over Alex massaged his chest. Then with a wicked smile on her face Alex undid the button on his jeans as she said " These have to come off if I'm going to massage your legs. That is darling if you're man enough to take it. Are you?"

After nodding yes Walker watched his wife as she removed his jeans and briefs. Then Alex gave Walker a sensual massage while he was trying not to react. When she was done with the massage Alex crawled back up his body and questioned him " So was I any good at giving you a massage? Did it make you really happy?"

" It was okay, I guess." Walker teasingly answered Alex who looked down his body and then back up it purred to him " Liar your body says otherwise. Now admit that you liked my massage and that it made you happy." Pulling her close Walker replied " Yes as you can tell I liked it and you've made me happy."

" Well then cowboy I guess you'll just have to thank me for that massage." Alex said to Walker who removed her clothing and then spent the next hour thanking his wife. In the middle of the night as he was returning from getting a drink of water Walker struck his head on a exposed ceiling beam. Thinking nothing of it he got back in bed with Alex who snuggled closer to him.

Chapter Two

The next morning when he woke up Walker was surprised to find that there was a woman in bed with him. Not only was she in bed with him but she had her arms wrapped around him and was naked. Glancing down Walker saw that it was Alex Cahill in bed with him and after looking around he realized that they weren't at his ranch. Just then there was the loud boom of a lightning bolt hitting nearby and it woke Alex up. After yawning and stretching she said to him " Good morning cowboy. Last night was wonderful."

Walker reacted by pulling the covers up to his chin when he realized that he was also naked. A little surprised by his actions Alex questioned him " Walker are you okay? You're acting a little strange. After all I've seen you naked plenty of times." Then she ran her hand through his hair and after discovering a bump on his head questioned her husband " When did you get this?"

Removing Alex's hand and moving away from her to the point that he almost fell out of the bed Walker answered " Last night I guess. I don't remember."

" What do you mean you don't remember? Walker what's the last thing that you do remember?" A very concerned Alex asked her husband.

" Sitting with you in C.D.'s and you saying something about us going away together for three days. You were also saying something about hiking and fishing...uhm you were also saying something about a massage or two. Then C.D. interupting us saying that there was something on the television that I needed to see. That's the last thing that I remember. Why?" Walker answered her. Hurriedly getting out of bed and getting dressed Alex said to him " Walker what year is it?"

Giving her a strange look he replied " 1996. Alex what's that got to do with anything?"

" Walker it's 2005. Now come on and get dressed so that I can take you to a doctor. That bump on your head has affected your memory." Alex then left the room and Walker got dressed. After getting dressed Walker noticed that he was wearing a wedding band and went to look for Alex. Spotting her by the door waiting for him Walker grabbed her hand to see if she had a wedding ring, she did along with an engagement ring. He then questioned her " Alex are we married? And if so, for how long?"

" Yes, we're married. Walker we got married a little over five years ago. Now come on I have to take you to a doctor." Alex answered as she headed out the door. Going out to the truck they found that a fallen tree was blocking it. It was also storming too bad to drive anywhere so they went back inside the cabin. After they ate breakfast without talking to each other Alex asked Walker " Do you feel light headed or dizzy? How's your vision?"

" Alex I feel fine. What are we doing here?" Walker questioned. " Our friends, Trivette, Sydney and Gage decided that we needed some time together by ourselves to recover from my miscarriage and everything else that we've gone through in the last year and a half." Alex answered Walker.

Stunned Walker asked " You had a miscarriage, when?" Hoping that he would drop the subject Alex said " Yes I had a miscarriage. It was several months ago." Walker then asked his wife " What happened?"

After looking at him for a minute she replied " Between the Rappaports suing me and trying to get you fired. Not to mention little Miss Summers returning to town and trying to get you back in bed with her. Well it was all too much and I lost our twins." Sensing that he wasn't hearing the whole story Walker said in a no nonsense tone of voice " Tell me everything Alex."

Sighing Alex answered " Where do I start?"

" At the begining." Was Walker's answer so Alex explained about the last year and a half that had been so rough on them. " One night we had made some plans to spend some quiet time together, which by the way was your idea. Anyhow you came home late very late that night. When you got into bed I woke up and we were together that night. The next morning you told me that your old flame Merilee Summers needed your help and that you would be going on tour with her. So I had to take my father to the amusement park without you. Halfway through the park my father insisted that I return to the ranch to make things right with you before you left to go on tour with her. When I got there you were laying on the couch without a shirt on and that red-haired bitch was kissing you on your chest. She looked right at me and smirked, I fled the ranch without thinking. I didn't see that scum come up from behind me to knock me out. When I came to he was assaulting me. I fought back with everything that I had in me but he knocked me out again. He assaulted me at least once more that I can remember. After that the next thing that I remember is Sydney telling me to hang in there, that she was going to get me out of there. At the hospital after I came to you told me that you hadn't even known that I had returned home that day. That you had thought at first it was me kissing you on your chest. That when you realized it was Merilee you told her that you were married to me but you still went on tour with her after that. Several months later we found out that I was pregnant, we didn't know who the father was. After Ray was born you named him after your father and your uncle. It wasn't until the Rappaports sued us for custody of him that we found out that you had fathered Ray." When Alex paused Walker asked her " Who are the Rappaports? And why were they sueing us for custody of Ray?"

" Because their son Michael was the animal who raped me and they were trying to get back at me. Never mind the fact that he raped other women too. They also tried to get you fired for coercing a confession out of him by threatening to kill him." Alex replied and then left the room. Walker sat there thinking over what Alex had told him and he realized that there was more to the story.

Chapter Three

After lunch Walker went outside to see if the tree could be moved but it was still storming too bad so he went back inside and said to Alex " Well it looks like we'll be here for a while longer. Now tell me how you had the miscarriage and what the Rappaports and Merilee had to do with it."

Knowing that she couldn't get out of telling him Alex began by saying " The Rappaports claimed that I had initiated an affair with their son Michael to get back at you for having a fling with Merilee. His lawyer in an effort to explain away the bruises and bites marks said that I liked it rough and that after it was over I cried rape. About the same time you were put on probation by the review board for coercing a confession from him which resulted in him getting a new trial. Merilee returned to town and had taken to calling you at Ranger headquarters. At my doctor's appointment Dr. Bates told me that I was pregnant with twins and that it was going to be risky pregnancy because of my high blood pressure. Dr. Bates said that I also had to take it very easy so I took a medical leave from my job at the D.A.'s office. She also said as an added precaution that I couldn't have sex anymore. At the same time the Rappaports were sueing me for wrongful arrest and one day after giving a deposition I went up to our bedroom to lay down because I wasn't feeling good. Hearing the shower running I went into the bathroom to tell you to keep an ear out for the children. I found you in the shower with a naked Merilee. Not stopping to think I hurried to the steps and became dizzy. When I reached for the railing I missed it and fell down all the steps. You rushed me to the hospial but I lost our babies."

" I'm so sorry Alex. What was she dong in the shower with me? Do you know because I wouldn't cheat on my wife." Walker asked.

" You called down the steps to who you thought was me that you were going to take a shower. You had heard the front door open and assumed that it was me who had just came in. She heard you and jumped in the shower with you right before I came home. She thought that if she got rid of me you would take her back." Alex explained to her husband who asked " What happened next?"

" Bewteen my dad and Trent Malloy they got the Rappaports to drop their lawsuit and leave town taking their animal of a son with them. Trent had gotten him on several tapes bragging about what he had done to me and others." Alex informed her husband who questioned his wife " What happened with Merilee?"

" After I was home from the hospital she walked right into our house and started in on how you would leave me for her. You came in and set her straight in no uncertain terms. You told her that I was your wife and that nothing would ever change that. She got the idea and left town." Alex said to him.

" Alex are you okay now?" Walker asked Alex who got up and went to him saying " I'm fine now. I should tell you that you named them. You had a sign made that read ' Elizabeth Alexandra Firewalker and Gordan Cordell Firewalker-2005- two little souls who returned to heaven' " When she went to hug him Walker shrugged her off so Alex sat back down on the couch. After looking at her for awhile Walker left the cabin without saying a word. Alex sat there trying not to cry because Walker was backing away from her like he had done so many times before they were married but not since then.

Later on that afternoon Walker came back into the cabin and said to Alex " I've removed the tree and it's stopped raining."

" Okay, I'll take you to town to see a doctor." Alex answered as she headed to the door. Walker took her arm and told his wife " No. I don't need to see a doctor. Why don't we just stay here until it's time to leave?" He then went and sat down on the couch while Alex sat on a chair.

" Is Ray our only child?" Walker questioned Alex who answered him " No, we also have a four year old daughter named Angela. You also named her, it was after you had a vision that she would be okay after I went into labor early and Dr. Bates had to do an emergency operation to deliver her."

" I'll just bet that she's beautiful, just like her mother." Walker said.

" You said that she was your beautiful little angel when she was born. You said that between the vision that you had and how pretty she was that Angela was the perfect name for her." Alex answered her husband and then after the conversation lagged for a while she pleaded with him " Walker we're married now. Please don't back away from me again." He didn't say anything so Alex added " Are you sure that you don't want me to take you to the doctor?"

Ignoring that Walker instead asked her " Alex what was so important on the television that caused us not to take that trip you had planned?"

Not wanting to answer out of fear for him turning completely away from her Alex reluctantly said " Pike was let out of prison early." Visiably reacting to what she had said Walker got up and started to leave the cabin when Alex grabbed his arm and said " Please Walker, I know about Ellen. Will you sit back down and let me tell you what happened?" He sat back down and Alex explained what had happened to her husband " After they let Pike out early C.D. told me about how you and Ellen had just becomed engaged to be married when the two of you were gunned down by Pike's men. That you survived but Ellen didn't. Eventually you got Pike put in prison where he belonged. After he was released for good behavior he went after your friends, first by having C.D. beaten up and then having Trivette run down by a car. Then we both got seperate phone calls that led us to meet where you and Ellen had been shot. You realized what was about to happen and threw me to the ground saving my life. You took care of the shooters and we got Pike put back in prison where he belongs. You took me to Ellen's grave where you placed a bit of lace and a rose that you had been keeping on her grave. That night we had a talk about love, jealousy and ghosts."

" I loved her so much Alex, more than I have ever loved anyone." Walker said.

" I know that Walker. What the two of you had was so beautiful." Alex answered him but he got up and and without another word left the cabin. Heartbroken Alex went into the bedroom to pack her things. Walker re-entered the cabin and called out for her. Going into the living room she asked him " What do you want?" Pulling out a bunch of wildflowers from behind his back Walker handed them to her and said " To give you these." Taking them Alex said " Oh, they are so pretty, thank you."

" But not as pretty as you. Alex I do care for you. You know that, don't you?" Walker asked his wife who answered him " Yes I know that. Otherwise I never would have married you, no matter how much I loved you."

Chapter Four

Later on Walker went into the bedroom and discovered that Alex had packed her suitcase but not his so he returned to the living room and jumped on her about it " Why did you pack your things and not mine? Could it be because you're planning on leaving me here? You have some nerve saying that I was backing away from you when you're the one who wants to leave me behind. Where do you get off doing something like that Cahill?"

Getting mad at the way that her husband was questioning her Alex fired back " I thought that you were going to distance yourself from me yet again. You've done it so many times in the past. God Cordell, every time it seemed like we were getting close to admitting that we cared for each other something would happen and you would distance yourself from me yet again. What else was I supposed to think after I told you about Pike and you left the cabin without saying a word to me? You just turned away from me like you did after we made love for the first time on that white water rafting trip we took."

Mad himself Walker snapped " Then explain Dalton to me. You were once waiting for him to quit the rodeo circuit and return to claim you. As I recall that was after our lovemaking on that rafting trip you dragged me on."

" If you had so much as told me that you cared for me after we made love then I never would have considered giving Dalton another chance. Not when I loved you even though you appeared to have no feelings for me at all. Tell me Walker, what else was I supposed to think after we made love and it seemed to have meant nothing to you when it was the best night of my life up to that point? Can you answer that for me? As to why I gave him another chance. I wanted children and you weren't interested in me in that way. Now were you? So I told him that I would give him a year but then we began to get closer again so I wrote and told him that I couldn't lie to myself anymore. That I was in love with you and always would be, that you and you alone owned my heart. That if I had to I would wait the rest of my life for you. No matter what happened or didn't happen between us from that point on. Even if that meant never getting married or having children because I could not live a life that you weren't part of." A furious Alex said to Walker and then after taking a deep breath informed him " You're making dinner tonight and don't even think about talking to me until it's done." Alex went into the bedroom slamming the door behind herself and unpacked while muttering about a certain mule-headed cowboy.

After they ate dinner in total silence Walker said to his wife " Alex we can't sit here all night without speaking to each other."

" Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Alex asked her husband. " I guess that you would get mad if I said the weather, wouldn't you?" Walker questioned her.

" Yes." Alex answered not making things easier on him. Getting up and going over to sit besides Alex on the couch Walker said " Well did I ask you to marry me? Or did you get tired of waiting for me to ask you and asked me to become your husband instead?"

" No, you asked me. We were at some friend's wedding. Before the wedding you told me that you had something that you wanted to ask me after the wedding. Near the end of the wedding some people that Carl Storm had hired shot things up, he did that to get revenge on me and others for his being in prison. He had just been released from prison shortly before the wedding. When the shooting was over with we were walking towards each other and I asked you what it was that you wanted to ask me. That's when the shot rang out and I felt a burning pain in my back before I passed out." Alex explained to Walker who asked her " How badly were you shot?"

" I was in a coma for a while and Carl Storm who had personally shot me at the wedding sent some men to the hospital to finish me off but you got them like you always do. When I woke up you told me that you had missed me and I said that I was glad. Then you asked me if I remembered the wedding and if I remembered that there had been something that you wanted to ask me after the wedding. After I said yes that I remembered you asked as you slipped this engagement on my finger would I marry you. Of course I said yes right away but if I had known that it would be another two years until we were married I would have gotten Trivette to hold a gun on you until I found someone to marry us." Alex finished her explaination.

" I think that after Ellen was gunned down because of me and I met you...I was so afraid that something would happen to you because of me and I couldn't live with that. That's why I would back away from you at times. Alex I thought that if we remained friends you wouldn't get hurt because of me. That's why it took me so long to ask you to marry me. It wasn't because I didn't care for you, it was because I loved you so much and I have for far longer that you've known about. I do love you Alex Cahill." Walker said causing Alex to smile and then tell him " It's Alex Cahill-Walker to you."

" You took on my name?" Walker asked his wife who replied " Yes, that's who I consider myself to be. Cahill-Walker when I'm at work and Mrs. Walker when I'm at home. I happen to love you too cowboy."

That night Walker insisted that Alex go into the bedroom to sleep and a reluctant Alex agreed only because she knew that she wouldn't be able to change his mind. Walker laid on the couch thinking over what Alex had told him and drifted off to sleep. Walker then began to dream about the two of them, af first the dreams were good. Walker dreamt of the white water rafting trip and the night they spent away from the others making love. He also remembered the times Alex would drag him onto the dance floor and how good it felt to have her in his arms. Walker also dreamed about just being with Alex, hugging and kissing. Then the dreams turned dark as Walker dreamt about stumbling blind though the woods in search of Alex who was calling out for his help. In the dream he yelled " ALEX, WHERE ARE YOU ALEX? ALEX."

Hearing Walker call out for her Alex hurried into the living room and assured her husband " Walker, it's okay. I'm right here. Honey are you okay?" Waking up Walker answered as he sat up " I'm okay Alex. You go back to bed. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

Sitting down on the couch besides him Alex said " Not until you tell me what you were dreaming about. Walker maybe I can help you make sense of it."

Reluctantly he replied " I was dreaming about us. At first the dreams were good, that rafting trip we made love on. Then the times you got me to dance with you. Also just being together, kissing and hugging. Then I was blind and stumbling my way through a forest trying to find you because you needed me. What sense does that make?"

" Walker you were blind for a while." Alex told her husband who questioned her " I was? What happened?"

" You asked me what my favorite month was and after I said May you..." Alex was answering when Walker broke in " Then I asked you if May was okay to get married in. Then you asked me if I was serious and after I said yes you asked me what year. Alex, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was shoving you away after being blinded by that bomb blast. I wasn't. I just had to know for myself that I would be able to be there for you."

" I know that Walker. Your strength of character is one of the things that attracted me to you. Not to mention how stubborn you can be. I'll always remember when the doctor took off the bandages that were covering your eyes and you took my hand kissed it and then told me that you had to be able to see my finger to put the wedding ring on." Alex said.

Taking her hand and kissing it Walker replied " I also thanked you for being there for me. Alex, you have always been there for me and a lot of times I didn't deserve your loyalty."

" Honey don't say that. Walker you've always been there for me too." Alex said as Walker told her " Alex there are still a lot of things that I don't remember like our wedding. But I do remember that I love you lady."

" Walker it's okay. I can show you our wedding video and if there are other things you want to know I can tell you about them." Alex answered and then got up from the couch and suggested " It's late how about we get some sleep?"

Pulling her back down on the couch with him Walker said " Tell me about our wedding. Knowing you there were a lot of people there." So Alex told him about their wedding and answered his questions until she fell asleep. Walker pulled her closer kissed her on top of her head and as he covered them both up said " I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life." Then he fell asleep himself.

Chapter Five

Near the morning Walker had another dream and in it he remembered the time he had been sleeping on his couch at the ranch and a woman began kissing him on the chest and at first he had thought it was his wife Alex but it turned out to be Merilee Summers. When he had realized that it was Merilee Walker had shoved her away but she had began kissing him on the chest again before he could get up. So when Walker felt someone kissing him on the chest he thought he was still dreaming and with his eyes closed shoved who he thought was Merilee away as he growled " Stop it now. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you ? I'll shove you away again. I don't love you and I never will."

A stunned Alex picked herself up from the floor where she had landed and told her husband " Go to hell Cordell John Walker." Then she went and locked herself in the bedroom.

Realizing that it had been Alex kissing him and not Merilee like he thought Walker got up from the couch to go explain that to her but when he got to the bedroom the door was locked, something that Alex had never done before. Knocking on the door Walker said " Come on Alex, open this door." When Alex didn't answer or unlock the door Walker knocked on the door again and demanded " Unlock this door right now."

Alex opened the door and stood aside as her husband entered the room and said to him " It's opened. What do you want?" Going over to the dresser Walker removed a small package and held it out to her saying " To give you this."

Not taking it Alex questioned him " What is it?" Walker answered " Something that I got for my wife." Taking the package Alex unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful locket on a gold chain. The locket had two joined hearts on the front that said 'Cahill-Walker: forever', inside were pictures of Angela and Ray.

" Oh honey it's so beautiful, thank you." Alex said to him. Then she hugged Walker right before she remembered that he had just shoved her away. Gathering her courage Alex asked her husband " Just now in the living room, why did you shove me away?"

" Right before you started kissing me I was dreaming about that afternoon Merilee was kissing me on my chest when I was asleep and thought it was you at first. I shoved her away but she started kissing me again and I had to be blunt and said those things to her. Merilee then told me that she was sorry, that she hadn't known I was married. At the time it seemed like she accepted the fact that I was happily married to you but we now know that she didn't." Walker explained to his wife who handed him the necklace to put on her as she said to him " Oh Walker, I'm sorry for telling you to go to hell. I thought you were saying those things to me. I should have known better."

After placing the necklace around Alex's neck Walker told her " I will never say something like that to you Alex. I will love you and only you for the rest of my life."

" I love you too Cordell, forgive me?" Alex asked him. Walker smiled and said " That depends."

" On what?" Alex questioned her husband who then said " You forgiving me for all of those times that I pushed you away."

" Oh darling, you never pushed me away to the point where I gave up on you. I always knew that you would be there for me when I needed you." Alex said as she kissed Walker. Kissing her back Walker questioned " After we eat breakfast how about we do some hiking and fishing? We've already did the massaging."

Smiling Alex replied " Sounds good to me. Just as long as we take a moonlit walk tonight." Pulling her close Walker said " Sweetheart that was what I was planning on right before we go to bed." Then he winked so she would know that he was talking about them making love later. Really smiling now Alex said " For a cowboy you get some really good ideas."

They spent the rest of the morning hiking and fishing during which Walker recalled more memories of their life together. As they were returning to the cabin Alex looked around sighed and told him " It's beautiful out here." Walker asked her " But?"

" I miss our children." Alex answered her husband who pulled her into a hug and told her " So do I. How about we head for home?"

Looking into his eyes Alex questioned " You wouldn't mind?" Walker shook his head no so they went to the cabin packed up their things and headed for home.

When they got to the ranch Gage questioned them " I thought you guys were staying another night?" Alex replied " I missed the children so we came back home. By the way, where are they? "

Angela came running into the living and jumped into her father's arms while saying " Daddy, Mommy, I missed you. Ray cried for you Mommy, a lot." Kissing her daughter on the cheek Alex said " We missed you too honey, where's Ray at?"

Getting down Angela answered " Aunt Sydney is bringing him down." Sydney brought Ray down and handed him to Walker and then went into the downstairs guest bedroom to pack her and Gage's things. Alex went in to see if Sydney needed any help. After Sydney was packed Alex said to her " Thank you guys so much for watching the children. Were they any trouble?"

" We were happy to watch them and Ray only cried a little bit. Although the way my husband played with them it felt like I had three children on my hands, not just your two." Sydney told Alex who smiled and replied " I know that feeling, that of being the only adult in the room at times. Guys are just like that. Little boys in men bodies sometimes."

Sydney noticed Alex's new necklace and asked her " Is that new? It's beautiful."

" It sure is, my cowboy gave it to me at the cabin." Alex boasted.

As they watched Sydney and Gage drive away Alex said to Walker " You do know that their house wasn't being painted this weekend, don't you?" Walker kissed her on the cheek and said " As long as I got to spend the weekend alone with my beautiful wife I didn't mind. What about you?"

" It was perfectly okay with me too darling." Alex said as they took the children back into the house and spent the rest of the day just relaxing with each other and their children.

Later on that night after Angela and Ray were in bed Walker lit a fire in the living room and Alex and he sat on the couch watching the flames. Walker asked her " Alex how come on our honeymoon in Paris we never got around to doing the second thing you said you wanted to do on our honeymoon?" A smiling Alex pushed her husband onto his back and then crawling up his body answered " That's because you were too good at the first thing that I wanted to do. It's your fault that we never did the second thing that I wanted to do on our honeymoon."

Also smiling Walker said " I was, was I? Although at the time I don't recall hearing you complain about me being so good at the first thing you wanted to do in Paris. You never said anything to me about missing the sight-seeing."

" I will never complain about how good you were at that on our honeymoon, you're something else. I didn't mind not seeing the sights and neither did you dear. What we did in that hotel room more than made up for it." Alex replied as she began unbuttoning Walker's shirt.

Walker began to unbutton her shirt too as he teased " You think that I'm that good, do you?" Kissing him Alex said " You'd better believe it cowboy."

Pulling back Walker told her " I love you Mrs. Walker. By the way, you're really good at that too." Then he began to kiss her and neither one of then heard the front door open. Trivette walked into the living room as he called out " Hey you guys in here?"

A flustered Alex jumped up as she pulled her shirt closed and said " I think that I hear one of the children." Then she quickly left the room as Walker glared at Trivette who avoided looking at Walker while he mumbled " I'm sorry Walker but Gage said that you had returned early for no reason and I just wanted to make sure things were all right."

Still glaring at him Walker answered " We were doing all right before you walked in. Don't you know how to knock?"

" Well I guess that I'd better go, see you tomorrow." Trivette said and left rather quickly. After putting the fire out and locking up Walker headed upstairs to his bedroom to find Alex dressed in silk pajamas. Walker said to her " The first thing that I'm going to do tomorrow is to give Trivette a lesson on how to knock."

Laughing she replied " Honey you can't kill him even if he deserves it for barging in on us. Besides we have the rest of the night, don't we?" Unbuttoning her pajama top Walker said " You'd better believe it lady." Then picking up the bottle of scented oil Walker told Alex " Turn over onto your stomach. It's my turn to give you a massage." Alex did what he asked her to and Walker massaged her back and when he was done with that he had Alex turn back over and massaged her front. Reaching the waistband of the pajama bottoms Walker got a devilish look in his eyes and teased " These have to come off if I'm going to massage the rest of you. That is if you're woman enough to take it, are you?"

" Oh yes, I'm woman enough to take it just so long as I'm happy when you're done." Alex teased back. Removing her pajama bottoms Walker massaged the rest of her and when he was done asked his wife " Well, are you happy now?"

Pulling him down on her Alex said " I'm about to be, aren't I?" Walker just smiled and proceeded to make his wife and himself very happy.


End file.
